El último castigo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Entre los dos.


Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto... a JK claro.

MariS.

* * *

Lo estaba haciendo todo mal, pero no le importaba. Eso esperaba. Necesitaba hacerlo. Hacía tanto que había buscado lo que con sus propias palabras, no podía conseguir. Desesperado. Lo necesitaba y tenía que conseguirlo a como diera lugar. Suspiró en silencio, cerrando los ojos frente a su caldero. Con la esperanza de que se hiciera realidad.

Lo necesitaba desde que había descubierto la verdad. Desde que había oído el plan que tenía reservado para su vida. Y para la suya propia. Desde ese momento, el mundo se podía ir al pedo si quería.

— Otro cero, Potter. Lo espero en mi despacho.

Eso. Eso era lo que estaba buscando. Eso era lo que estaba necesitando. Asintió en silencio, mientras el resto se reía. Pero él no. Él solo se quedó allí.

— Ah, a las siete en punto. No importa si se salta la cena. Dudo que la necesite.

No dijo nada cuando sus amigos le preguntaban, por qué estaba tan callado. Normalmente hacía gestos rabiosos, enfurecidos, con los ojos... pero no le importaba nada de eso en absoluto.

Suspiró mirando el reloj, se acercaba la hora. Iba a estar allí, frente a él. Iba a exigir explicaciones que tal vez su profesor no le podía dar. Que tal vez ni siquiera conocía.

Pero no quería cerrar sus ojos, no sin antes verlo.

Así fuese la última vez.

— Pasa, Potter— dijo cuando llamaron a su puerta. Inspiró y se adentró en aquel calabozo, en silencio. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta sin que se lo pidieran siquiera. Ladeó la cabeza y miró la vacía silla donde siempre se sentaba.

Caminó hacia ella y se sentó en silencio. Severus le mantuvo la vista con mucho detenimiento y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. No estaba asustado, no estaba enfurecido.

¿Por qué?

Porque no tenía sentido estarlo.

Severus se había levantado en silencio y con un caminar lento, se detuvo frente a él. Sonrió maliciosamente, posando sus brazos en los reposa brazos de la silla y en silencio, lo analizó con la mirada. Permaneció bajo la débil luz de una vela, mirándolo. No hacía otra cosa más que eso, mientras que su contraparte se preguntaba si luego del holocausto...

Todo iba a ser igual

Si se salvaban claro.

— Lo viste. ¿No es así? Lo viste— dijo con voz queda y Harry no supo a qué se refería— Ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

Por eso no sufres ni te acongojas.

— Sí, lo vi. Sé lo que va a pasar.

Severus se hincó frente a él y lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry seguía sin sentir miedo, sin preocuparse por eso. Que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Ya que iba a morir, no importaba. Ya que se iba de aquel lugar, ¿qué importaba soportarlo?

Pero no, no lo molestó con algún comentario insidioso. No lo criticó por haber oído una conversación que no le incumbía, ni mucho menos por ser un fisgón. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándolo. Se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente.

Y antes de que pudiera hablar, solo lo besó. Solo rodeó parte de su cuello con su mano y se perdió tras su nuca. Y quedó en silencio, cuando sintió lágrimas genuinas.

Que salían de sus ojos, no de los de Potter. Era él quién estaba estúpidamente sensible.

— Lo siento— lo dijo él, lo dijo Potter. ¿Y qué importaba? Se levantó y Harry hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron en silencio. En la oscuridad de una vela que estaba por consumirse.

Y se inclinó una vez más para besarlo, para saborear su cuello. Era mejor usar sus labios para algo, antes de morir. Sus temblorosas manos, lentamente abrían cada botón de su camisa blanca y perfecta. Se perdían a través de aquella joven piel que no tenía cicatrices. Se inclinaba para sentir con su lengua, cada trozo de piel, mientras aquellos delgados pantalones se iban a la historia. Sí, su estudiante estaba malnutrido. Descuidado.

Podía perder todo el tiempo del mundo, solamente en el mísero detalle de besar a su mártir Potter. ¿Por qué no?

Podía perder todo el tiempo del mundo, en solo escucharlo gemir su nombre y sentir su pequeña mano sobre su cabeza. Mirar su cama con un gesto sugestivo, mientras sus pieles se compaginaban en un mismo movimiento. Brillando ente el sudor y las velas.

¿Por qué no perder todo ese tiempo, en un último encuentro? Ya el destino de ambos estaban sellado. ¿Qué carajo importaba? ¿Qué demonios importaba si le hacía el amor a su estudiante y era tan poco ético, que podía estar de patas en la calle?

Ya estaba en ello. Ya estaba en morir.

Y se quedó allí, echado. Jadeando, no quería cerrar sus ojos. Su estudiante estaba a su lado, era joven y apenas podía respirar con normalidad, sin sentir que iba a morir allí mismo.

Porque antes de morir y enfrentarse a su señor, él tenía que despedirse. Y antes de Potter irse a la lucha, él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Y se quedó dormido, mientras se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza, que sentía iba a quebrarlo. La guerra se avecinaba y no tenía otra opción que hacerlo.

Para luego, no cargar con más dolores de conciencia.


End file.
